The News
by faxondancer3
Summary: WARNING; SPOILER. And then it happened. It turned out to be much worse than what he had expected it. When hearing of the news, Blaine was the first one to rush out of the room and out towards his car, headed to his second home.


For Blaine, the day started out as just another normal day but changed so quickly after hearing one small piece of news that meant so much more than anything else. After going through quite an easy school day, Blaine stopped at his locker before heading to glee club. Since his engagement with Kurt, he had added another picture of the two of them to his locker walls. This picture was of them just after Kurt had said yes. They were locked in a kiss, with the shimmer of the ring on Kurt's finger standing out. With a smile on his face, Blaine headed to glee club, looking forward to what would be this week's assignment.

Everyone was gathered around; he was the last one to arrive. Mr. Schue was standing up by the piano. Everything about the room seemed so different today. It was as if something bad was about to happen and Blaine was very afraid of what could happen. He ran through several different scenarios in his head, afraid of which it could be.

And then it happened. It turned out to be much worse than what he had expected it. When hearing of the news, Blaine was the first one to rush out of the room and out towards his car, headed to his second home. That's where he needed to be at this moment. Throughout the drive, the only thing that was running in his mind was that Kurt needed him and that he's the one that needs to comfort him.

Once he pulled into the driveway, he turned the car off and ran into the house. He knew that Kurt would most likely be up in his room, so he didn't even bother to look around downstairs. He headed straight up the stairs and made his way towards Kurt's room. But before he reached Kurt's doorway, he heard the sound of Kurt's sobs coming from the room across the hall from his, Finn's room.

He walked into Finn's room to find Kurt sobbing on the floor near Finn's closet. He also noticed that he was clinging tightly to Finn's jacket. Blaine knew just want he needed to do. He went over, sat behind Kurt and hugged him around the middle while pulling him in towards his chest. Kurt immediately rested his head into Blaine's chest and curled into him.

He knew that by just being with Kurt and helping him get through this tragic event in their lives, it would allow Kurt to know that he will ALWAYS be there for him and will ALWAYS comfort him when he needs it. He knows that Finn meant a lot to Kurt and all he can really do is comfort him. He doesn't really know how the future will unfold, but he knows that he will always be in Kurt's future as Kurt is in his.

After sitting there for a while, Kurt relaxed enough so that Blaine could help him up and bring him to his own room. Blaine knew that he needed to get Kurt out of Finn's room and try to convince him to take a nap so that he can rest for a little while.

Once in Kurt's room, Blaine helped him change into something comfortable to sleep in and gently lead him towards his bed. After, Blaine too changed into a pair of sweats that he kept in Kurt's room. He slipped into the bed behind Kurt and wrapped him up in his arms. Not too long after, they were both sleeping.

This is the scene that Burt saw when he had decided to go check up on his son. He had been comforting his wife and hadn't even noticed the door open during that time. He honestly wasn't too surprised that Blaine had come running to comfort Kurt. Slowly, a smile crossed his face. Despite the tragic news that their family had heard, he was really happy to know that Blaine would soon be a permanent member for the family. They may be a little young, but with everything that Kurt has gone through, Burt was glad that his son had someone other than himself who could comfort him and love him.

Burt went into the room and kissed both on the forehead. He watched as they moved closer to each other. Blaine automatically tightened his arms around Kurt while Kurt curled into Blaine's chest. They both also had smiles on their faces as if they had finally found their home, the place where they were meant to be. It was moments like these that made Burt proud to be a father. To watch your own child fall in love and find that one person who could comfort them in a way that a father couldn't was well worth it. With that, Burt exited the room and went back downstairs to comfort his wife.

Life for the Hummel's and the New Directions wouldn't be the happiest at this time. As time went on, they would start to remember Finn for how funny, caring and supportive he could be. He would be a brother, a son and a friend that would be greatly missed.


End file.
